The Mercury Alchemist (original concept)
by AveryScarlet
Summary: This was made before I had anyone to help me with my fanfics and before I came here to fanfiction. I think I was around 9 when I came up with this idea...


Info on Character~  
>Name: Catherine N. Cairo<br>Nickname: Cat  
>Assasin name: Black Ethel<br>Height: 5'4  
>Age: 12<br>Personality: Stubborn. Short-tempered, cheerful and caring  
>Past: Cat met Ed and Al when she was 6. She was born the shortest of the family. When she started to get closer to the Elrics, Cat got most of her personality from Ed making her hate milk also. When she left with Alice on a train with the family for business the train exploded. Cat woke up as so did Alice and after two days they commited human transmutation to bring her mother and father back which cost Alice losing her whole body when blocking Cat's from the hands that tried to grab her. In a desperate attempt to bring Alice back she transmuted her soul, before taken to the gate, into a manikin making her lose a left leg. Cat soon found out the accident was caused by the military and decided to become an assasin.<p>

Name: Alice Nightray  
>Age: 11<br>Height: 7'6 (She'll stay like that for a long time)  
>Image: Blonde sort hair and wears a white blouse and skirt.<br>Personality: Shy, Loyal, and sensitive  
>Past: Was born as a maid of Cat's since since she was born. But Cat never treated her as a maid, more like a friend. She also met Ed and Al. Before Alice and Cat left Resembol Al, surprisingly, confessed 'I love you' to Alice while Ed didn't to Cat. On the day of the explosion, the two were the only to survive. They did not go back to Resembol cause they knew they'd cause more greeve. When they performed human transmutation Alice blocked the hands to tak anything from Cat. Her intentions was for herself to be used as sacrifice, in the end she ended up as a manikin and saw the horrible sight. Alice was the one who found out who caused the explosion and told Cat.<p>

My pov ~

We got off the train. Alice was out looking for our luggage while I just kept on pacing back and forth. "Ok so now that we're here in the East we have to find East hq," I said still pacing. That was until I crashed into someone. "Agh!" me and the stranger yelled.

"Catherine are you alright!?" Alice asked running up to me. I stau up and nodded. I said, "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." "Cat?" I finally realized who I bumped into. It was, "Ed..." I stood up and so did Ed. We stared at each other.

I just stood there like as if we were having a staring contest. Until Ed grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him hard. "Catherine is it really you!?" He asked me angrily. I nodded. "Brother what's wrong?" a suit of armor walked up.

'Wait did he just call him brother?' I asked myself in me head. I realized who he was and so did Alice. "Al is that you?" I asked. Al gasped. Ed left go of my hand and hugged. I hugged him back now remebering the good times we had.

Later ~

We decided to talk at a nearby hotel. "I can't believe you both are still alive, after all this time I thought you were dead Cat," Ed says with his head down making his bangs covering his eyes. "You two have changed. I mean I know you hate milk Ed but now Al's taller than you!" I laughed.

Ed turned red and Al and Alice just laughed with me. "I see your sarcastic jokes haven't changed." "Ed we're sorry we never came back," I hugged Ed but he pushed me away. "I'm going for a walk," he said. Ed walked towards the door and left

"Alice you've become more prettier than before," Al talks to Alice. I saw Alice blushing. 'I remember now, Al and Alice both really loved each other. I wonder when they'll start dating,' I thought. I stood up and sneaked out of the room.

I decided to have a walked outside but I was cautious since it was night time. As I was walking I felt someone grabbed me. I was pulled into an alley and it was an average drunky. It didn't surprise me, I always got grabbed by these guys.

He asked, "Where *hiccup* are you going *hiccup* girly?" in between hiccups. I got mad at him for calling me girly and kicked him where the sun never shines. I was close to making a run for it until I got pushed to the wall.

"You'll pay for that!" he yelled and slapped me. The drunky was about to kiss me until I heard, "Get away from her!" It was Ed. I jumped in the air and kicked the guy in the face. He flew and slid on the floor. He sat up and rubbed his cheeck.

"Stupid shrimp mind your own business." Ed got mad and transmuted a cement hand to grab the drunks body. "You alright Cat?" Ed asked. He reach a hand out since I was sitting on the floor. I reached out and held his hand.

It was hard like metal (Me: It's his right hand.). He lefted me up and let go. In a dersperate manner I grabbed his hand making Ed look at me in surprise. I've been yerning to hold his hand again like the old times.

I blush and let go knowing I was going too far. "Sorry," I whispered then I walked past him. As we were walking there was an awkward silence between us. "So Ed...," I say trying make a conversation, "what made you decide to leave Resembol?"

Ed stopped in his tracks making me stop. "It's none of your business Catherine," Ed said. I say, "Cat! Remember call me Cat! Geez now that i've met up with you guys again you only called me Cat once!" I turned and marched back to the hotel.

When I finally got there Alice was already in bed but not asleep. "Hi Cat..." Al whispered. I waved at him and walked to my bed, but before I could Al asked, "Is it true you both did human transmutation?" I froze in my spot.

Ed came in but just went to his bed and went to sleep. "Yeah Al... it's true..." Al stood up from his spot. "Why!? Even you knew the consequences! C-" I interrupted him, "It has nothing to do with you both! I don't know what Alice told you, but just forget it!"

I turned to Al. "Like Ed said to me it's none of your business. Since he won't tell me then I won't tell Ed nor you Al." I jumped on my bed. And fell into a peaceful slumber.

Ed's pov~

I sat up from my bed after hearing Al and Cat's conversation. I felt really stupid now. "Brother what did you say to her?" Al asked. I sighed and scratched the back of my head, "You know, whenever I'm near Cat I always do something wrong when I talk to her."

"You think Cat likes you Ed? I mean, when we were kids you both always fight but still stay friends," Al stated. I looked at Cat as she slept. I stood up form my bed and walked to hers. I sat down and played with her hair.

"Maybe but it depends on her. I should've told her before she left."

Memory~

Me and Al ran to Cat's house with her presents in our arms. "You can't beat me Al!" I laughed. Al was right behind me. I was first at the door. I knocked as Al came by my side and panted. The door opened to be Mrs. Cairo, "Well hello boys."

She smiled warmly at us both. "Um is Cat home?" I asked. She nodded and let us in. I walked to the living room and a pair of arms came around my neck. "Ed!" Cat pounced on me causing me to fall. "Cat get off me!" I yelled waving my arms and legs around.

"It's my birthday and I can do whatever I want!" "That's true. It part of the Cairo way," her mom giggled at us. I blushed. Cat looked at me and put her hand on my forehead. "Are you sick Ed? Your turning red," she asks.

I jumped saying, "Nope everythings peachy! Nothing wrong in particurlar!" I laughed nervously. Cat's mom started to look sad.

Later~

It was time for me and Al to go but I decided to stay a little longer. "Ed... i'm leaving Resembol..." My eyes widen. "What do you mean Cat?" I asked nervously. She hugged me tightly. Cat cried, "I don't want to! There's so many things I've always wanted to tell you!"

I put both my hands on her shoulders and shoved her to face me. Now that I know she's leaving atleast she'll know how i've always felt about her. "Cat! I," I started and turned redder than an apple, "Love yo-!" I was stopped when I heard her mom calling.

"Cat time to come in!" "I have to go, bye Ed..." Cat walked away. I missed my chance.

End of Memory~

I stared at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry... for everything..."

To be continued~

**Hi guys! I know I've been gone for almost two months but I was planning on updating M.A. until... I accidentally pressed the delete button! So to make it up I will show you the original start of this wonderful idea of mine! X3 I'm posting this cause next month, the very first place I started writing fanfic will be closed down in two weeks in October first, quizilla. It was where I first started out as Naruko02! I deleted a lot since I left the site but left a few things behind as a remembrance... I'm sad they closed it down TT^TT I salute you quizilla!  
>And below is how me and Cat used to talk! Before I changed her a little...<strong>  
><strong>Cat: What was that!?<br>Me: Gah!**

**++Three years ago in the past++**

Me: Wah! TT_TT  
>Cat: *sniff* Oh grow up!<br>Me: Your crying too!  
>Cat: *gasp*<br>Me: A-anyway... next time of Fullmetal Alchemist!  
>Cat: Ed... you such a jerk... and get off of me! Dang it! How did we end up on top of each other!?<br>Me&Cat: Next time! Chapter 2 ~ A Forger's love!  
>Me: *hi fives Cat* Nice one!<br>Cat: Yeah you too!


End file.
